Dormindo com o Inimigo
by Fleuurd'hiver
Summary: No meio de uma missão de resgate, Sakura se vê em uma emboscada, se forças, é pega e feita prisioneira pela ultima pessoa que um dia ela esperou que lhe prendesse.
1. A Emboscada

**Nota: **

- Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.  
- Essa é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos  
- Não fui eu que criei a imagem, eu peguei ela em um site gratuito na internet  
- A estória é inteiramente minha.

Como já mencionei com quem costuma acompanhar minhas fanfics ess é a segunda dos novos projetos. Vocês meio que já sabem o que fazer, mas no final eu volto a dizer. A história ta sem betagem. Espero que gostem e divirtam-se.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Dormindo com o Inimigo**

**Capitulo 1 – A Emboscada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corria o mais depressa que suas pernas aguentavam, sua reserva de chakra estava baixa, precisava poupar ao máximo para poder chegar ao seu destino. Local onde precisava chegar. _Tinha _que chegar. Naruto e Kakashi-sensei deveriam ser avisados que tudo aquilo era uma emboscada.

O Sol estava alto, informando que já nos encontrávamos ao meio dia, Sakura estava escorada sobre o umbral da ponte vermelha onde seu time sempre se encontrava antes de uma missão. Como era de se esperar estavam todos lá, menos Kakashi-sensei que não importa quanto tempo passe continua com seu velho – e insuportável – habito de chegar atrasado e inventar desculpas mirabolantes. Não que esse tipo de coisa ainda a incomodasse, já estava acostumada com os atrasos de Kakashi e os berros estridentes de Naruto, começando a se habituar até ao sorriso falso de Sai, mas algo naquilo tudo a estava incomodando e muito.

Ontem, quando Kakashi lhes informou da missão algo no tom dele soou diferente para a rosada, não sabia dizer se era a entonação da voz dele, ou a forma como as palavras saíram de sua boca, Sakura sentiu naquele momento que aquela missão não era como outra qualquer e julgava dizer que Naruto também tinha sentido isso.

Notando o comportamento do loiro há alguns metros dela, ele continuava a fazer barulho, a perguntar pelo sensei pervertido, mas dava para sentir que sua inquietação era muito mais que o usual e também ele tinha evitado olha-la nos olhos desde que chegou, até que em um determinado momento foi inevitável e ela viu, viu que ele pressentia o mesmo que ela. Sai parecia absorto ao comportamento peculiar de sua nova equipe, para ele isso não fazia muita diferença, era apenas o substituto.

- Yo, pessoal! Desculpa a demora, eu tava ajudando uma velhinha a pegar seus gatinhos de cima de uma arvore e bem, ela tinha muitos gatos. – Sorriu coçando a cabeça, mas logo sua expressão mudou, ficando sério ao constatar que nem Sakura, nem Naruto berraram com ele, apenas o encaravam, olhos cheios de uma expectativa que ele temia mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – Bem, vamos falar sobre a missão...A hokage recebeu uma pista...do que pode ser um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru – Sentiu os ânimos mudando, olhos se enchendo de esperança e sorrisos surgindo nos lábios de seus pupilos, suspirou, eles precisavam ser cautelosos. – Vamos com calma, nós não sabemos se a pista é real, se é mesmo o esconderijo dele, vamos averiguar antes de qualquer coisa. Não criem falsas expectativas...

- Mas... Kakashi-sensei... Se...se for... _mesmo_ um esconderijo do Orochimaru...ele...ele...vai está lá? – Não pode evitar, era mais forte que ela, seu coração batia no peito com tanta força que parecia que ia pular para fora, precisava saber se encontrariam o Sasuke e se o fizessem não duvidava nem um pouco que o arrastariam de volta para casa.

- Se for mesmo um esconderijo existe essa probabilidade, mesmo sendo pequena. Lembrem-se ele tem muitos esconderijos mundo a fora. – Sabia que dizer isso nada mudaria, estava estampado nos rostos deles que a única coisa que pensavam é que reencontrariam o Uchiha e mais uma vez Kakashi não gostou da sensação que isso o remetia.

"_Reve-lo depois de três anos. Não consigo imaginar como pode ser isso." – _Pensou uma Sakura toda esperançosa. Naruto não se encontrava muito diferente da menina de cabelos rosados. Um sorriso bobo em sua face, um olhar cheio de convicção e esperança no que os aguardava a frente

– 'ttebayou, vamos logo atrás do teme. – Berrou o garoto raposa.

Quando saíram aquela tarde da Vila o coração deles estava repleto de esperança, mas agora Sakura se arrependia amargamente de ter nutrido esse sentimento. Assim que chegarem a área onde possivelmente poderia está o esconderijo, Kakashi os levou até uma vila próxima separando seu time, ele e Naruto checariam a cidade, Sakura e Sai observariam o perímetro.

O local para onde Sakura e Sai foram mandados era um bosque escuro e deserto e ao se embrearem mais na mata, foram pegos em uma emboscada, atacados por todos os lados, por ninjas que logo descobriram serem de Oto e todos eram experiências bizarras de Orochimaru.

Era difícil conseguir pega-los quando alguns se desfaziam em suas mãos, agarravam-nos enrolando-se em seus braços e pernas como cobras ou gosmas extremamente fortes. Demorou muito para conseguirem se ver livres das amarras, conseguiram matar alguns, mas mais brotavam do nada. Usando sua super força, Sakura conseguiu abrir caminho o suficiente, mas Sai a empurrou mandando que ela seguisse em frente e avisasse Kakashi de alguma maneira que ele tentaria segurar aquelas coisas. E foi o que ela fez.

Havia usado muito do seu chakra para se livrar das amarras e agora sabendo que iria precisar dele só podia contar com sua própria resistência, mas parecia que aquele bosque não tinha fim. Não notou o pequeno precipício caindo de joelhos sobre um riacho. Estava perdida, olhou de um lado para o outro buscando qualquer coisa que a fizesse recordar do caminho de volta a Sai, ou em direção a vila, mas antes que achasse algo sentiu um chakra muito próximo a ela, só teve tempo de se virar e senti algo bater na lateral de seu corpo e joga-la contra algumas arvores que estavam em uma distancia significativa.

Ergueu o tronco com um pouco de dificuldade e viu aquela coisa bizarra com metade do corpo em um marrom esquisito e um braço gigantesco e disforme - que em sua opinião parecia um tronco de uma arvore - vindo em sua direção. Canalizou chakra nas pernas e nos punhos dando um potente soco no bicho que como ela voou, mas diferente do que ela imaginava – achou que ele não levantaria mais – a coisa levantou e parecia mais irado do que antes, Sakura não o viu se aproximar, notando que alem de mais irritado – e aparentemente mais forte – _aquilo_ também estava mais rápido, foi jogada no meio do riacho, não demorou para se erguer, refletindo que a melhor coisa a fazer é deixar aquele bicho se aproximar o suficiente e pega-lo da mesma maneira que o primeiro golpe, mas dessa vez usaria o bisturi de chakra pelas pernas, arriscado, mas talvez muito eficiente.

Canalizou o seu chakra nos pés e quando ia chuta-lo, não conseguia levantar as pernas algo as segurava na água, não houve como se desviar do ataque dele que a fez bater a cabeça na margem do riacho, sentiu algo quente escorrer pela sua teste e sua visão tava turva.

Tentou manter-se acordada, não podia desmaiar, sabia que aquele bicho tava vindo em sua direção, agarrou uma das pedras puxando seu corpo para fora d'agua, mas antes que conseguisse se por em pé, mesmo cambaleante algo surgiu a sua frente, uma sombra pairou sob ela e quando olhou para cima a única coisa que viu foram olhos vermelhos.

Olhos vermelhos bastante conhecidos.

Então apagou.

.

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Bem, esse é o meu segundo novo surto(projeto), espero que tenham gostado e vocês já sabem se gostarem das outras duas digam que aceitam que as fanfics sejam bimestrais e se só gostarem dessa, digam que só querem essa junto com as minhas antigas fics.

Comentem. Beijinhos.;*


	2. O Breu

**Nota:** Apareci coisas lindas, com caps lindo e fresco. Super cool. Sasuke-kun meio falante, mas acho que passa. Gente que quase nunca fala de vez em quando precisa por para fora qqq  
Enfim, essa não foi a escolhida para ser mensal, por enquanto até dezembro todo mundo é mensal. Weee...  
Ano que vem as coisas complicam, ai vai ser bimestral mesmo. Então quem lê essa e as outras duas novas, só aguarda que essa semana sai o resto.

Boa leitura a todos.;*

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dormindo com o Inimigo**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo**** 2 - O Breu**

**.**

**.**

Todo o seu corpo doía quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez. Já não sentia mais os braços acorrentados bem acima de sua cabeça, suas roupas estavam rasgadas em varias pontos e a cabeça pendia para um dos lados, ainda estava bastante grogue, não reconhecia nada a sua volta, um silêncio sepulcral tomava conta do local. Não conseguia ver muito bem, mal conseguia abrir os olhos, até voltar a apagar.

Quando os abriu a segunda vez, alguém estava a sua frente, mas seus capturadores cometeram um erro sem igual, mantiveram as pernas dela soltas. No entanto ela percebeu tarde demais que as correntes em seus pulsos sugavam chakra, em um solavanco todo o chakra de seu corpo tinha ido, o homem a sua frente partido ao meio no chão enquanto a cabeça dela voltava a pender para o lado.

Quando abriu os olhos pela terceira vez, sua cabeça doía demais e seus pés estavam acorrentados, não tinha forças, a fome e a sede a consumiam, sua reserva de chakra estava tão baixa que mal conseguia senti-lo rodar em seu corpo, a melhor opção foi voltar a dormir novamente.

Quando abriu os olhos pela quarta vez a corrente em seus braços e pernas pareciam está sendo alongadas para que pudesse se sentar. Acumulando o pouco chakra que pode sentir em si conseguiu ferrar com mais um dos seus carcereiros, não sem antes sentir uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo, parece que as correntes não eram mais apenas sugadoras de chakra. Voltou a apagar mais dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto por saber que seria impossível alguém colocar o pescoço daquele cara no lugar.

Quando abriu os olhos pela quinta vez notou que a cela era cinzenta, fria, não possuía janelas e já não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo estava presa naquele cômodo. Por quanto tempo tinha acordado e apagado? A impressão que tinha é que estava isolado do mundo, esquecido por tudo e por todos.

Quando abriu os olhos pela sexta vez, sua visão estava turva, como se a tivessem dopado, molemente, sentiu alguém alimenta-la a força e dá-la o que beber. As correntes bem presas em torno de seus pulos e tornozelos. Tomou a água de bom grado, mas a comida fez questão de cuspir toda na cara daquele individuo que como resposta lhe deu uma porrada tão forte que ela não teve outra opção a não ser apagar novamente.

Quando abriu os olhos pela sétima vez à cela estava escuro, mas com uma pequena claridade que entrava por entre a janelinha sobre a porta, a claridade precária não fazia muita diferença, o breu permanecia, mas para quem já estava a tanto tempo na escuridão ela pode distinguir uma sombra escorada em uma parede a frente, e principal pode ver olhos vermelhos a observando da penumbra, os mesmos olhos que ela viu antes de apagar no rio. O culpado por ela estar ali.

Sakura ergueu o corpo e o queixo, mantendo uma postura segura e orgulhosa, ou o máximo que podia se ter de orgulho e segurança com correntes em volta do pulso e dos pés, por mais vulnerável que estivesse não queria demonstrar isso a ele, não mais. Essa tinha sido a promessa que fizera há tantos anos atrás quando Tsunade aceitou treina-la. Não seria agora que a quebraria, esse era o momento para firma-la com ainda mais convicção.

O homem soltou uma lufada de ar, semelhante a uma risada, ou o mais próximo que poderia se tirar dele. Era estranhamente cômico ver aquela garota que por tantas vezes se humilhara por ele, está ali com uma falsa postura de mulher confiante e destemida, como se ele não a conhecesse o suficiente. No final o 'encontro' deles só aconteceu porque ela estava indo lá, mais uma vez, se humilhar por ele. Junto com o loiro idiota.

– A quem você quer enganar, Sakura? – Sasuke deu alguns passos a frente, deixando que a fugaz luminosidade do recinto clareasse seu dorso.

Sakura sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepia, seus músculos enrijecerem, ali estava o causador de tudo, seu algoz e sua presa. Foi atrás dele que ela tinha ido, e agora nas mãos dele ela se encontrava. Trincou os dentes, sussurrando com uma raiva mal contida.

– Não sei do que você pode está falando, Uchiha...

– Uchiha? – Sasuke deu mais alguns passos para frente, parando em frente à menina, ele olhou para a marca recém-feita no rosto alvo, torcendo o nariz, aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela, sua respiração quente sobre o pescoço descoberto de Sakura. – Onde está o _'Sasuke-kun'_? Não é dessa maneira que deveria tratar os velhos amigos.

Se as correntes não a impedissem ela destroçaria o rosto perfeito daquele ser maldito, qualquer tipo de consideração que pudesse ter para com ele, estava esquecida, apagada, esmagada pela raiva, pela dor inflamada que crescia dentro de seu peito.

– Seu maldito. O que quer comigo? – Vociferou a garota, entre dentes, com os olhos verdes faiscando de tanto fúria.

– Você? O que te faz pensar que quero algo com você? – Perguntou o Uchiha novamente à frente dela, um sorriso de lado surgiu no rosto de Sasuke e ele tocou um canto da blusa dela que estava rasgado, bem a baixo dos seios, deixando que seus dedos rolassem pela atadura que os mantinha seguros. – Se bem que... O tempo até que te fez bem...

– Não toque em mim seu animal! – Berrou, sacudindo-se e tentando a todo custo afastar as mãos dele de seu corpo.

– Acho que você não está em uma situação propicia a exigências. – O sorriso de superioridade permanecia, ele sempre seria melhor que ela, isso não tinha como duvida, melhor que qualquer um daquela corja de imbecis.

– Foi para isso que me prendeu? Para abusar de mim. – O encarou, com seu rosto bem próximo ao dele.

– Não seja tão presunçosa. Você pode até está gostosa, mas continua não valendo o esforço. – Sasuke deu alguns passos para trás, observando a roupa da garota. – Mas sabe... – Puxou o zíper da blusa dela para baixo enquanto Sakura se debatia. –... Eu fico imaginando o que Naruto diria, o que Naruto faria... – Rasgou a atadura que mantinha os seios dela protegidos, deixando à pele alva a mostra, tocou um deles tomando-o com força em suas mãos frias, o que fez Sakura arfar com uma pontada de dor, não apenas física, enquanto ele se aproximava perigosamente do rosto dela. – Se eu abusasse da sua adorada, _Sakura-chan_?

Os olhos de Sasuke não estavam mais na forma do sharingan, agora estavam negros como noite, negros como o breu e Sakura os fitou intensamente, assimilando o que aquelas palavras realmente significavam. Não era ela que ele queria, era Naruto, era muito mais do que irritar Naruto. Era trazê-lo até ali movido pela raiva, pelo ódio irracional. Liberar a fera que havia dentro dele, para que Sasuke o apanhasse como quem apanha um animal.

Um nó se formou em seus estomago e um bolo em sua garganta e a única coisa que ela conseguiu sentir foi asco do homem a sua frente, desprezo. Aquele não era Sasuke que ela conheceu, aquele não era o garoto que um dia ela tinha gostado. Olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos, ela não via nada, vazios e opacos. Naquela pessoa não habitava nada, nada que a fizesse sentir um pingo de compaixão ou solidariedade com seu antigo companheiro, apenas desprezo e pena.

O silêncio que se instalou foi quase desconfortável, as mãos de Sasuke largaram o seio desnudo, mas ele não voltou a subir a blusa, a olhou com impaciência, irritado pela maneira como ela o fitava. A porta foi aberta abruptamente por uma ruiva enfurecida pela proximidade deles dois.

- Sasuke-kun... – Karin tinha ficado a espreita o tempo inteiro a porta da cela, quando notou o silêncio e a proximidade dos dois, resolveu que era a hora de interferir, não perderia o seu Uchiha para uma vadia qualquer.

- Saia daqui Karin. – A ruiva mordeu o lábio contrariada, mas fez como ordenado, a voz de Sasuke estava contida demais para ela pensar em contraria-lo. Isso seria claramente uma péssima ideia.

Sasuke manteve os olhos cravados na figura miúda a sua frente, que mantinha o olhar quase tão duro quanto o seu e em um ato impensado e de uma vez, agarrou o queixo dela e a beijo a força, sem se importar com a reluta da garota, forçou o beijo, mesmo não sendo correspondido, forçou ao máximo, até sentir seus lábios serem mordido com força. Afastou-se, passando a manga da blusa pelo canto direito da sua boca, seu lábio inferior sangrava, não muito, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo dar um sorriso de canto. Ainda a encarando deu alguns passos para trás, pegou uma garrafa de água sobre uma bancada próxima e jogou aos pés de Sakura.

– Você não foi uma boa menina, eu poderia te dar à água, deixar a tocha no corredor acesa, mas você não mereceu. Então é bom que não tenha medo do escuro Sakura e conseguia fazer as coisas se moverem por telepatia. – E fechou a porta, apagando a tocha do corredor que iluminava precariamente a cela, deixando a menina na escuridão completamente, nem a garrafa aos seus pés ela enxergava, ela mal se enxergava.

Sakura arqueou o corpo para frente, queria deitar, seus braços e pernas doíam tanto, queria beber aquela maldita água, queria comer, queria sair dali, queria chorar, queria acabar com aquele maldito, queria proteger Naruto. Mas todas essas coisas estavam inalcançáveis para ela, só podia chorar, porém isso ela não faria, então resolveu dormir e sonhar com seu amigo loiro e seu sensei e quem sabe assim por de alguma forma conseguisse que Naruto não lhe procurar e não cair nas mãos de Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **E ai, meu povo? O que acharam do capitulo? Sakura como está? E o Sasuke? Malvadinho tentation. qqq

Comentem, seus lindos, opinem, elogiem, critiquem. Vamos debater, adoro ver o ponto de vista de vocês.

.

.

Beijos e até mais!;*

.

Fleur d'Hiver

.

.


	3. A Vila

**Nota: **Oi, oi, oi. Como estão? Todos bem nesse começo de manhã ? Espero que sim.  
E lá vamos nós em mais um capítulo de Dormindo com O Inimigo.

Vocês verão nesse capitulo que tem coisas na história que divergem do anime, não pensem que eu enlouqueci caso algo não 'bata', mas tudo é parte do plano.  
Enfim, um beijo no coração de todos que favoritam, comentam e acompanham a história. E ao novos leitores sejam bem vindos e enjoy!

Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dormindo com o Inimigo.**

**.**

**.**

** A Vila**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abriu os olhos, sentia-os tão pesados, como se pregas tivessem sido costuradas sobre suas pálpebras e o simples movimento de semicerra-las lhe parecia algo tão trabalhoso, sua visão estava turva, lacrimejava um pouco, virou a cabeça para o lado, conseguindo distinguir uma silhueta branca tocar-lhe o braço, onde foi tocado formigava, mas não tinha sentido o toque em si, só o formigamento, tudo era tão claro e branco. Fechou os olhos, a vista incomodava muito pelo esforço e pela claridade daquele ambiente, tentou ergueu um dos braços com ainda mais esforço, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um pequeno tremor. Onde ele estava? O que tinham feito com ele?

A porta foi aberta e passos foram dados em direção ao paciente, Shizune apertou de leve o braço de Naruto, testando seus reflexos, o garoto ainda estava tão grogue, a morena sentia que a dose tenha sido tão forte, mas era impressionante, mesmo com um medicamento desses o sistema imunológico dele funcionava como uma bala, uma pessoa normal teria morrido com uma dose daquela ou passado duas semanas sem acordar, Naruto ficava apenas três dias, três longos e cansativos dias.

– Talvez daqui há uma meia hora, ou uma hora ele vai despertar de vez. – Ela suspirou fazendo algumas anotações em uma prancheta. – Quando Kakashi for conversar com ele, prepare uma nova dosagem e fique a espreita, caso ele volte a surtar. – Informou aos enfermeiro que entram junto com ela. A morena se virou para garota presente na sala, a voz não mais profissional e sim suave. – Hinata-sama, você vai ter que sair.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior, sabia que Naruto precisava dela mais do que nunca, suspirou, a Hokage também estaria ali, ela não tinha outra opção, voltou a se aproximar do garoto, dessa vez ele parecia enxerga-la um pouco melhor.

– Naruto-kun, eu vou ter que sair agora, mas saiba que estarei torcendo para que tudo termine bem, você vai poder contar comigo para tudo. – E depositou um casto beijo na testa do loiro numero um de Konoha.

Naruto não conseguia enxerga-la com nitidez, mas já sabia que aquela era a herdeira dos Hyuuga no começo a voz dela soou como um zumbido, tão distante, ele queria pedir para ela repetir, mas sua língua estava seca, pastosa, ele não tinha o menor controle sobre ela, não conseguia falar, como era incomodo essas sensações que o afligiam, sua mente estava nublada, não conseguia pensar, ver, ouvir, falar, se mexer com normalidade e essa era a pior coisa do mundo, preferia levar uma surra todos os dias a voltar a passar por algo do tipo.

Assim que Hinata e Shizune saíram do quarto o Hatake entrou, como um sombra, escorou-se em uma das paredes observando seu aluno voltar a si, o único que tinha lhe restado, ele suspirou, torcendo para que dessa vez a conversa com Naruto fosse mais tranquila e ele não precisasse ser dopado novamente, odiava vê-lo dessa forma e ele ali impotente, fraco, vendo seu único aluno na Vila ser tratado como um risco a ponto de ser apagado.

Tsunade abriu a porta com brusquidão, mas ninguém pareceu se importar, a loira suspirou ao ver o garoto ainda abobado sobre a cama.

– Naruto! – Falou autoritária a Hokage, o garoto virou o rosto em direção a ela. – Consegue me ouvir? – Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Que bom.

– Hokage-sama. – O copy-ninja se fez ser ouvido e Naruto viu seu sensei pela primeira vez no quarto e ao ver o grisalho sua mente começou a desanuviar. – Não acha que é melhor falar sobre isso quando ele estiver completamente consciente?

– Não tem porque adiar o assunto se ele já pode me ouvir, não é como se eu tivesse que pedir permissão a um moleque, de qualquer maneira aqui e assim é melhor, caso seja necessária outra intervenção. – A Hokage se voltou a Naruto que já começava a dar sinais de inquietação. – Bem, você se lembra da missão que executaram? – O garoto soltou uma lufada de ar fechando os olhos, a missão, a missão que Sakura tinha desaparecido. Ele grunhiu.

– Sakura-chan. – Sua voz sairá tão falha e baixa que se o quarto não estivesse em silêncio ninguém teria ouvido o murmuro dele.

– Sim, ainda não a encontramos, faz duas semanas e meia que Haruno Sakura se encontra desaparecida. – A voz da Hokage sempre tão imparcial vacilou um pouco a dar essa noticia. – A equipe de busca, averiguou que houve uma luta bastante destrutiva em um riacho um pouco afastado de onde Sai e ela foram emboscados... – Naruto prestava o máximo de atenção ao que a mulher dizia, enquanto a loira parecia estão com uma séria dificuldade a dá continuidade ao relato. - ...Nenhum corpo foi encontrado... – O Hatake abaixou a cabeça, o corpo de Naruto gelou e os olhos se esbugalharam.

- N-não! N-não...Não é... p-po-por um cor-po... Não... – Os olhos azuis se voltaram para o Hatake, em busca de ajuda, em busca de compreensão. Apertou os punhos tão impotente, queria socar até a morte quem tinha dopado ele. – Sakura-chan... T-ta viva... Eu sei que tá... Tem que tá!

- Não achamos um corpo, mas não achamos pistas que possam levar a um sequestro, tudo desapareceu nesse riacho, a fortes indícios que caso exista a possibilidade de um sequestro tenham seguido pelo rio, estamos averiguando qualquer coisa que possa ser achada por lá, mas a maior parte a corrente deve ter levado. – A Hokage suspirou andando pelo quarto. – A outra coisa, se for mesmo um sequestro... Quem os atacou na vila, na floresta, foi a mando de Orochimaru... – Olhou para o loiro, sem um pingo de esperança apenas remorso. - _...Ele_... Pode está envolvido tanto na ..._morte_... Quanto no sequestro. Há muitos burburinhos rondando a Akatsuki e Orochimaru incluindo o nome de seu antigo companheiro de equipe, Sasuke não é mais apenas um nukenin qualquer. – Agora vinha à parte mais difícil, olhou do Hatake próximo à cama de Naruto e ao loiro que a observava fixamente. – E por essa razão, por tantos indivíduos que te desestabilizam estarem envolvidos, e uma possível intervenção da Akatsuki nesse assunto, você, Uzumaki Naruto, está terminantemente proibido de participar de qualquer missão que envolve o nome de Sasuke e Sakura.

.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Kakashi remexeu os cabelos brancos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, frustrado. Saiu do quarto de Naruto no momento em que Hinata entrava afoita, a Godaime já estava a bons passos a sua frente, rumo a mais uma parte do hospital que agora estava sob sua supervisão, o Hatake caminhou o mais depressa que pode para fora daquele ambiente, às paredes brancas, as pessoas doentes, aquele local era agonizante, ao passar pelas portas de vidro se sentiu livre e pode respirar fundo.

No entanto nenhum dos sentimentos ruins que o povoavam havia se esvaído, só aumentado de proporção depois das palavras da Hokage e do comportamento de Naruto, dopado novamente. Sasuke um desertor, Sakura desaparecida e Naruto apagado a força, fora a isso que seu time se resumirá. Será que ele tinha fracassado em algum ponto? Fracassado com Sasuke para levar todos eles aquela situação? Mas o mais preocupante era o envolvimento do nukenin, nisso tudo, torcia para que ele nada tivesse a ver com desaparecimento da Haruno, torcia com todas as forças.

Não dava mais para trabalhar com a ideia de que Sakura iria aparecer com as próprias pernas na porta da vila, assim que tinha sido atacado na Vila que ele Naruto faziam a ronda ele soube que a informação que eles foram atrás, tinha sido plantada. Alguém ali dentro da vila era um traidor, ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A sorte é que o numero de pessoas na vila, não era grande, como se ali fosse apenas uma pequena emboscada, para segurar, mas estava obvio, que não aguardavam Naruto ali, foi por essa razão que correu na direção do resto da equipe até encontrar um Sai acabado e quase desacordado, sendo carregado por uma das suas criaturas de tinta, Sakura já não estava mais com ele.

E ele podia apostar que morta ela também não estava, depois do garoto ter revelado que estranhamento os ninjas que o atacaram debandaram como se tivessem respondido há um chamado, Kakashi teve certeza que algo eles tinham pegado. Já fazia ideia do que, mas também apostava que não era o que queriam, mas era o que tinham.

O que queriam estava agora, dopado, desligado completamente do mundo real e ficaria assim até liberarem a garota, mas o grisalho sabia que isso não aconteceria dessa forma, teria um "porém" muito grande para devolverem-na _se _devolvessem, por isso torcia com todas as forças para que Sasuke não tivesse envolvido nessa história, Naruto não suportaria, nem Sakura, quanto a ele, não queria nem pensar no que faria caso soubesse que o Uchiha estava envolvido no sequestro de sua antiga companheira de time.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Não teve SasuxSaku, faz parte da vida. Quem teve pena do Naruto? Tadinho, imagine a reação dele ao descobrir que a Sakura não estava em canto algum. Mas ele não vai ficar dopado para sempre.

Outra coisa, vocês conseguem ver/ler a resposta que posto nos comentários? Sempre tive essa duvida, se preferirem eu posso ta postando aqui embaixo, é só informar.

O que acharam do capítulo? Espero ver a opinião de vocês, comentem, critiquem, elogiem. Estou no aguarde.

******naybarbosa: **SAHSUAHSUASHAU Concordo com você, Sakura deveria ter feito mais do que fez, talvez assim ele virasse gente. qq Ai quanto ao Naruto agora ficamos nessa, ele está fora de orbita no momento, mas vamos ver o que nos aguarda. Até a próxima.

**chibionigiri: **Você é a mesma garota que comentou no inicio da fic, mas você tinha/tem um perfil? GG' Enfim que bom que curtiu o capítulo. Ser muito sincera eu também quero ver como as coisas vão desenrolar. Até mais.

.

.

Até mais e até a próxima!

.

.

**Fleur D'Hiver!**

.

.


End file.
